How it all began
by flaming hunter
Summary: Halo ,War hammer ,to Love Ru what would happen if when lalas dad should up on earth, the u.n.s.c along with their covenant allies were taken their by a malfunctioning experimental warp drive
1. Chapter 1

A lot of things will be not canon Halo, to love ru ; warhammer

Its been years since the end of the war with the covenant ,the battles against the flood , and the war with didac ,and his promethiuns . Both humanity and the covenant races have put their differences aside ,and slowly have grown to see each other as brothers .

Today history would be made because both sides would not only be using the newly discovered warp drives .

But also would be the deploying the experimental 20 kilometer U.N.S.C forging paths ,and the 40 kilometer Emperors might ,of the Covenant .

Each ship carrying half a dozen destroyers ,accompanying them would be there escort fleet of fifty ships each [finally learned their lesson of not just sending 1 or 2 ships ]

U.N.S.C

]captain] Alright get me in contact with the fleet master will jump as soon as he says everything is ok on his side .

A sangheili appears on screen ]Covenant

Greetings captain Delrio ,we are ready. How ever this new precursor, or what do you call them warp drives . Seem highly unstable .

U.N.S.C

captain] I agree fleet master but according to the files we uncovered they come from a race that predated the forerunners .

Their suppose to be faster ,than sleep space .

Covenant

fleet master ] i agree we should try to see what they're capable of [cutting communications he said to himself this feels wrong some how ]

U.N.S.C

captain] alright prepare to enter warp

[ships ai bise 3. 2. 1 .entering warp now . Captain somethings wrong we have ship malfunctions every wear.

To love ru

A massive fleet of 80 ships appears over earth , immediately jet planes and missiles move in to intercept them only to be shot down like flies .

These ships belonged to the kingdom of devil duke ,whose king wished to show his daughter that the man [human joky rito ] is unfit to marry her .

Transmitting to every tv screen on the planet he announces.

Humans I have proven i can crush you ,destroy your defenses and still be able to return home by lunch now surrender .

Your highness a fleet has appeared over the planets moon , sir their opening fire !

The next moment all over the planet planet peoples mouths were left agasp.

This is the united nations space command, you are hereby ordered to remove your fleet from earth failure to due so will be considered a declaration of war !


	2. Chapter 2

1 no no back up besides what came with them that's it no ,more ships frome halo except what they make

2 aut gunned and aught numbed devil-duck is the most powerful army in the universe\

3 playing nice never works

][][][[[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][]][]][][

Moments earlier Earth

A little girl eating an icecream cone suddenly notices that everything begins to get darker .Only to look up and see an entire fleet of spaceships her mother pulls her towards her . Seconds later a fleet of jets move in to intercept the space ships .

Only to be immediately fired upon destroying half their fleet the remaining jets launch all their missiles ,in an attempt to destroy the alien ships . Just for the alien ship shoot a white beam and destroy both the missiles and the remaining jets.

Her mother now carrying her runs screaming ,all around her people are running desperately trying to get to safety . When she looks over her mother's shoulder she sees people running on top of other people , by the sheer amount of people running the streets become impossible to move in . People being separated from their love ones ,people being run over by cars , while others are breaking into stores .

Not understanding why this is happening she begins to cry ,suddenly from the tvs, radios and the sky a thunderous bois says Humans I have proven that I can crush you ,your defenses and still return home in time to eat .Surrender ,her mother kneels down hugging her tighter crying loudly ,she cries louder.

When a light falls from the sky hitting one of the alien ships causing a loud boom to be heard ,and in one mighty boise that feet as if it shook the planet ,and made everyones cries and screams disappear .

THIS IS THE UNITED NATIONS SPACE COMMAND YOU ARE HEREBY ORDERED TO REMOVE YOUR FLEET FROM EARTH FAILURE TO DO SO WILL BE CONSIDERED A DECLARATION OF WAR .

Looking at the sky she sees it tair open as if the stars were raining frome the blue and gold color hole in the ky .

Frome it came not one but fifty of the scariest and prettiest ships she had ever seen ,ach looking as if they had not a single edge on then colored gold ,silver and blue ,with the giant letters U.N.S.C either on the side ,or underneath them .

The bad aliens fier a mixture of red and white lights at the ships only that instead of blowing up a rainbow light up the sky .

Some ships fly in to the sky while others fly all over ,she sees giant boxes fall to the ground ,destroying buildings , the streets get filled with holes .

When the boxes open she sees people coming out of them ,they wear helmets that cover their faces all the same color as their armor ,red,green, blue or yellow .

They start to wave at people to run to them , hearing a loud boom she sees one of the bad alien ships fighting one of the good alien ships .

Hi above the sky lights colored blue,gold,white ,red are thrown from ship to ship when suddenly the bad alien ship explodes ,

Her mom falls to the ground ,as she feels something flying past her .

Behind her she sees a weird jelly thing [the slime creature that eats cloths the anime] eating the buildings peoples clothes ,and hair .

She sees the people firing rockets at it, the police are helping them but they aren't doing anything to it ,when a giant yellow armor man uses a big bazooka on it only that a blue light was fired from it destroying the jelly thingy .

She looks at the giant man and hears th8is is the u.n.s.c titan all units seas hostilities enemy fleet has left the solar system we won assist the civilians .

She looks at her mom she hasn't moved ,a big metal pole sticks aught of her heart ,she begins to cry .

The giant man walks up to her .

Giant man] what's wrong

Girl ] my mom wont move shes heart

Giant man] im sorry ,

girl ] cries

Giant man ]what do you want

gIRL ] I WANT TO GO HOME

gIANT MAN ]I CAN GIVE YOU A HOME


	3. Chapter 3

[][][][][][][]][]][]]]][][][][][][][]][][]]][][]][]]][][][]][]][]]]]][][][][]][][][][]]][]][]][][[]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[]]][][][][][

U.S.A The United Nations emergency meeting

Representative of China ] What is the meaning of this . Why is there a fleet of spaceships with the un marks on them .

Russian Representative ] First of all where did the funding for this come from.

Representative of France ] What i want to know is who or what is in those ships .we don't have any information on them.

U.N Representative ] Gentlemen right now we can't afford to be at each others throats . We all knew that there were aliens amongst us .[throws a file with dozens of pictures of different kinds of aliens] we also know that their are already hybrids amongst us .

[the room fills with murmurs ]

None of us did anything because they all just kept to themselves and some even have helped us in some technological revolutions.

Mexico Representative ] That means very little now we were just invaded and if those guys who ever they are hadn't shown up .

[tititi sounds a man rushes in to the conference room ]

Man ]Excuse me sorry for the interruption but there's been a situation .Five seconds ago one of the ships has just sent a transmission to us sir well he says he's the captain of the fleet.

[the room fills with silence]

U.n Representative ]Well put him thru ,lets meet this mysterious man

[A average size hispanic man appears on screen,his face and posture screams experience ]

Captain ]Greetings I am Alejandro Del Rio Captain of the U.N.S.C Forging of paths [currently on the outer side of the solar system along with the covenant as a surprise to any enemy .]and leader of the current fleet above you .

U.N Representative ] Its good to meet you Captain ,but who are you and why haven't we heard about you befor .

Captain ] Up until today we officially did not exist , this ship along with all others lick it were above to secret even to you .

[mormors ]

Chines Representative ] I trust that all the technology on those ships will be shared amongst us soon.

Captain ] Unfortunately no .Under a threat to earth I am authorised to secure all assets as well as all the ships technology ,in order to put up a decent defense .

[The room fills with screams and yells of arguments ]

Spain Representative ] How dare you who gave you that right

Mexican Representative ] Our peoples money paid for those ships

Indian Representative ] we demand an explanation .

Captain ] Until the threat has been eliminated or we have agreed in a diplomatic terms I have the authority to put earth under lockdown .

U.N Representative ] What is the meaning of this

Captain ] Not only are there aliens on earth unaccounted for ,but we also have another bunch trying to invade us .

[beep beep beep sounds Captain its the enemy there back ]

Captain ] excuse me gentlemen .

unknown ]what do we do now


End file.
